gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Krystal Graham
Krystal Graham is a recurring character in the Glee: The Next Generation spin-off, Glee: The Next Generation presents The NYADA Years. Krystal is one of the most popular students at NYADA, who seemingly runs the "in-crowd" and is both respected and feared. Madison Miller, and to a lesser degree, Greg Childers, follow her every command and seem to serve her loyally. Krystal is a mean girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind and go to any lengths to destroy those that cross her. She openly considers herself one of the best at NYADA and is not afraid to voice her opinion. She's cruel, dominating, somewhat abusive to her friends, and thinks everyone who attends NYADA must prove themselves and their worth. Due to certain similarities between her and Lana Addison, she could be considered the anti-Lana. Krystal Graham was created by XoxoAmyxoxo and is portrayed by Hayden Panettiere. Background Krystal comes from an upscale private school for the musically gifted somewhere in Los Angeles, where she grew up. Her parents, like India's, were rich socialites, who bought her anything and everything she wanted, instilling the belief in her that money and social standing are the only things that matter. She has led a very sheltered life and as a result, she hasn't had many friends, so she doesn't exactly know how to treated friends, perhaps being the reason she can be so mean to Madison Miller at times. Her father has his own record label, but prefers that Krystal grow a bit more musically through NYADA, making her apply to NYADA and complete college before he'll sign her. As a result of her private high school, she has never had to mix with people who were less well-off than her, perhaps being the reason she is so opposed to many of students getting to attend NYADA, especially New Directions. Biography The NYADA Years Season One Krystal is first seen in the premiere episode, Fame, as she approaches Jaxon Pierce, Lana Addison, Camryn Monahan, Tyler St. Patrick, Evan Marx, India Wilson, Hallie Grace, Johanna Whitt, Miles Larson, Honey Berry, and Nicole Martin, and ridicules them for singing in the hallway, saying that they haven't earned the right to do so because at NYADA, they must first prove themselves. India doesn't take kindly to Krystal ridiciuling New Directions, who Krystal feels "was handed their acceptance into NYADA," and challenges her. Krystal backs down, but says that it isn't over, being interrupted soon after by Carmen, who announces the first round of Round Room solos. Later, during Round Room solos, Krystal and Madison plot to get Miles to join their group, saying he has promise, despite Madison's reluctance. After the Round Room, Krystal and Madison approach Miles, but Miles quickly shoots them down. Personality She is purely and simply put: a snob. She is very judgmental of other people, not afraid to point out to them that they are not as good as her. Her sheltered life has bred a very self-centered and better-than-thou attitude. She is considered "bitchy" by other students and is cruel, manipulative, vindictive, cold, and numb to others's feelings. She thinks she is literally perfect, having no faults or flaws and if you point them out to her, then "you're just jealous." She is very flirtatious as well, especially with older guys, such as Logan Campbell and her Dance 101 teacher, Jesse Nash. Appearance Naturally blonde with wavy hair and blue eyes. Slim and average height. Very pretty, but in a "I know I'm better than you" kind of way. Everything she wears must be designer or it's simple not good enough. Sexuality Krystal is very straight, often displaying disgust towards gay people and gay couples. Despite her wanting to like Lana due to the fact that Lana, like her, is rich and has a father with his own music label, Krystal cannot bring herself to like Lana due to Lana being a lesbian. Krystal is also promiscuous and has a penchant for older guys. Relationships Songs The NYADA Years Season One Solos #'Mannequin' (Thanksgiving 'Em Hell) Solos In Duets #'Girlfriend' (Runaway) (Madison Miller) Solos In Group Numbers #'I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You '(Dance, Dance 101) (with Jesse Nash and Madison Miller) #'We Can't Stop' (Thanksgiving 'Em Hell) (with Logan Campbell and Joelle Saunders) #'Happy Christmas (War is Over)' (A Blue Christmas) (with Madison Miller, Natasha Leonard, Camryn Monahan, Greg Childers, Breezy Hollister, and Johanna Whitt) #'Cruisin' For A Bruisin' '(How to Be a Heartbreaker) (with Miles Larson, Logan Campbell, Joelle Saunders,and Madison Miller) #'We Be Burnin' '(Miles To Go) (with Logan Campbell, Joelle Saunders, and Miles Larson) Trivia *Was originally going to be portrayed by Taylor Swift, but when JamesonOTP realized that a realitively small part in Glee: The Next Generation's fifth season was also set to be portrayed by Taylor Swift, he decided to recast Krystal. He then chose Hayden Panettiere to play her. Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:NYADA Students Category:The NYADA Years Character